


There ain't no me if there ain't no you

by AngelusAbChao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusAbChao/pseuds/AngelusAbChao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to a realisation about what Sam means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There ain't no me if there ain't no you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustineDelarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/gifts).



There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you,  
It’s all I’ve ever done, and all I’ll ever do.

\-----

Dean’s mind couldn’t grasp the concept of thought as he held his brother’s bleeding and battered body. 

Hospital. Finally, a single word made its way through the maelstrom and into the light. Hospital. 

Car. Another word joins the first, and now Dean tries to put them together. Hospital. Car.

Lifting Sam gently, he cradled him in his arms, moving with the kind of coiled power and grace that only comes with years of training. There was no sound except Sam’s harsh, ragged breathing, no feeling except the wetness of blood. Car. Hospital. Now.

 

-3 hours earlier-

“Dean, you can’t expect me to…” Sam’s voice from the bathroom was loud enough to hear even over the groaning of the air conditioner that occasionally puffed out breaths of slightly clammy coolness. The motel had a kind of comforting familiarity, the same as every other cheap room in the back of nowhere. This one was done in a kind of faded pink and green with mostly abstract paintings and fancy-work on the walls. If Dean squinted, he could almost make out two figures in the whirl of shapes, twisted around each other, legs splayed and oh…

“Of course I expect you to Sammy. I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.” Dean’s voice was smug. “How can we find it if we don’t check into every lead.”

“Dean. I really doubt that a siren will be hanging around in a gay bar.”

“You never know. Maybe this one has a thing for a little lesbian action.” The leer in his voice was palpable, and Sam knew that if he looked out of the bathroom door, he would see it in his brother’s expressive face. He sighed.

“And I guess that means you will be going back to the hot chick’s place to question her again?”

“Of course Sammy. Gotta follow all the leads, remember?” Dean said.

“Yeah, whatever dude,” Sam said as he came out of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame for a moment and studying Dean with an exasperated expression on his face. 

Looking up, Dean had to admit his brother looked good. Casual in a checked shirt and worn jeans, the muscles on his chest barely hidden under the thin material. “But Sam! You know you’ll fit right in there.”

“Huh. And you wouldn’t?” Sam took in the way Dean’s arms showed his muscles through the tight sleeve of his shirt, the tight fit of his jeans and the almost obscene sensuality of his face and shook his head. “Let’s just get this done.”  
\---

The bar was a bust. Sam finally admitted defeat and swallowed the last of his beer, gathering himself to head out to find Dean. He should have been here an hour ago with the car but given where he was headed, it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t shown.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing hard. He looked around to see a middle-aged man, sharply dressed in a snappy suit with a brightly coloured shirt.

“You aren’t leaving yet are you? “ he asked, his voice rough with alcohol, and his eyes bright.

“Yeah, sorry, I gotta meet someone.”

“You just did” the stranger replied, his hand moving down to grip Sam’s arm tightly. Sam tensed as two other men moved to stand with the stranger. “C’mon.” The sharp prick of a knife pressed into his back, so he stood and allowed the man to move him out the door. He needed more room to fight, the crowded bar was no place to take on three guys, so he didn’t struggle.

Two more men were waiting in the alley. “Lookit what I found” the man crowed as he pushed Sam against the wall. “A pretty gay boy.”

As they crowded around, Sam’s last memory was of fists and blood.

\---

The doctor’s voice echoed, rattling through Dean’s skull. “It’s the head injury I’m most concerned about. We have relieved the pressure, but he needs to wake up before we can see if any real damage was done.”

Dean’s clothes were grimy with sweat, and his eyes felt like they were full of shards of glass as he rubbed his hand over them. It was only a moment, but as soon as he moved his hand, he had to put it back on the bed. Sam’s hand felt like warm putty, boneless, under his. He put his head down as tears slipped out.

A radio was playing somewhere softly. He could make out the words if he concentrated. Anything to take away the doctor’s voice in his head. Anything.

There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you,  
It’s all I’ve ever done, and all I’ll ever do,  
There’s a sad place in my heart, cut in two,  
There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.

We’ve gone down this road before,  
Ripped apart as you walk out that door,  
Together, but still wanting more,  
Can’t see the road or what we fight for,  
Second chances we need in this war,  
Chances to learn the true final score,  
Before you walk out that door.

Sometimes love shouldn’t be true,  
a wall too hard to break through,  
Together, we make our whole world anew,  
Me and you is all we have to look to,  
When our time comes and payment is due,  
I can’t help but know I’ll follow you,  
When finally, we break through.

When the refrain comes again, Dean is ready. His voice soft as he looked down at his Sammy, lying so still under the white sheet. He stroked the soft brown hair as tears continued to fall.

There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you,  
It’s all I’ve ever done, and all I’ll ever do,  
There’s a sad place in my heart, cut in two,  
There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice is barely a whisper, but to Dean it’s more beautiful than the words he was caught in.

“Sam? Oh God, Sammy. Thank God.” Dean’s voice is ragged now, so unlike the beautiful soft tones of a moment ago. “Sammy.” Leaning down, he gently kissed Sam’s forehead, just brushing his lips over the skin.

“What were you singing?”

Without replying, eyes still bright with tears, he let his mouth move down until his lips found the hard cracked ones that, until now, he had only tasted in his dreams. A moment’s hesitation and then he feels Sam’s mouth reaching up into his. Gentle, oh so gentle, and sweet.

“It doesn’t matter.”


End file.
